Drabble Me This
by wolf116
Summary: A series of drabbles that popped into my head while watching both Buffy and Angel. The chapter is all about wishes, but there will be more about certain scenes, and god only knows what else.


Drabble Me This 

Chp.1

Wishes

Summary: Three drabbles about three peoples wishes.

Disclaimer: I don't own it; only what my brain has made up to make these little stories.

Distribution: Want, take, and have. Just let me know where it's going. Also, Spikes Crypt, and Buffy and Spike Diaries have an open invitation.

* * *

Only Wish

* * *

(Post Chosen)

It seems that she always had a wish. The first one was for Angel not to leave when he chose to. When he did leave, her only wish was for him to return to her.

Now, now she only wishes that she hadn't given Spike that damned amulet, wishes that she could look into his bright, blue eyes, and tell him everything she should've told him before.

She'd tried to sum all her feelings up in three, teeny, tiny, little words. The only thing that she thought would've made him happy. He didn't believe her, though.

She has a lot of wishes, but the only one she really wants is for him to have believed that she had loved him, and still does.

* * *

For a Wish to Come True

(During Hell bound)

The bleached blonde walks with a determined stride as he wanders the halls of Evil Inc. His body slides through the doors of the office he'd been headed for.

Blue eyes look upon the tiny brunette sitting behind the desk, with glasses slowly, sliding down her nose, as she works diligently.

The brunette girl looks up from the computer screen and smiles. "Hello, Spike."

A smile blooms on his face, as he leans on the corner of the desk. "Anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm onto something," she replies, and pushes the glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

His head cocks to the right, in silent observation. He nods his head at the determined look that she gives him, and knows that she fight hell and high water to make one of his few wishes come true.

The most important of all his wishes, the only wish he even really gives a bleeding care for. The one where he is touchable and can touch. Where he's corporeal.

* * *

Wish Upon on a Star

(Post Girl in Question)

The brunette teenager sits silently at her bedroom window, her right leg tucked up under her as she gazes at the star filled, night sky. She'd wished upon them for what seemed more than a million times. The only thing about this was that all those other wishes were made from a different window on the other side of the world. That window now lay at the bottom of a big sinkhole.

Her first wish upon a star had been when she'd found out the whole mystical key thing. The wish had been to not be key, to be just a normal fourteen-year-old girl.

Her second wish was right after Buffy had jumped off of the tower that Glory's crazy followers had constructed. After many nights of making the same wish, it had finally come true. Albeit not in a way that she'd have wanted, but still, Buffy had returned to her.

So the wish had changed again. This wish had come true, too. With the help of a Vengeance Demon, named Halli, which had masqueraded as a school counselor.

Now the wish has changed yet, again.

She hears a barely audible sniffle coming from the room next to hers, and a tear rolls down her own face.

Looking back up to the stars, she sees one falling across the darkening sky. Maybe this time her wish will come true. She wishes as the star falls. Wishes that Spike would come back. So that her sister didn't have to come home every night after clubbing with her new boyfriend and cry into a pillow to try and stifle the sound of her weeping, over a dusted vamp that not only she had loved.

Dawn had witnessed the scene at the door every night for weeks.

Buffy would always send Tony away after a chaste kiss, and promise to see him again the next night. As soon as the door closed behind him she'd make haste to her room, and the tears would begin.

Dawn's only true wish is for her sister's totally shattered and broken heart to come home to her. Buffy doesn't think she knows about the crying herself to sleep, every night, and she certainly doesn't think that she knows it's been going on since they'd left the great, big crater once known as Sunnydale.

She sighs heavily, closing the curtains, and makes her way over to her own bed to listen to her sister's tears.


End file.
